The present invention relates to a micro component hydrocarbon steam reformer system for producing hydrogen gas and a reaction cycle useful in the system. Particularly, the system relates to micro component apparatus and cycles useful in powering fuel cells adapted for motor vehicle use and other discrete systems having incremental and/or scalable energy requirements.
Hydrogen fuel cells are non-polluting, highly efficient power sources. See, for example, various publications at the web site of the United States Department of Energy and Fuel Cells Green Power, Los Alamos National Laboratory, U.S. Department of Energy, 1999.
The use of fuel cells (despite their desirable characteristics) in motor vehicles, transportation, mobile and “small scale” applications (varying from powering a laptop computer to providing power for an entire home), where a discrete source of hydrogen is required, is hindered because a convenient, safe and/or mobile source of hydrogen having a size appropriate for the discrete use is not available.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hydrocarbon steam reformer system that produces a hydrogen-enriched gas, such as used to feed an electric power producing fuel cell. It is a further object to provide such a system in a configuration and using a cycle that is convenient, safe, and adaptable for small scale use and is incrementally scalable to adjust to predetermined power requirements.
Prior art convention in fuel cell technology, generally in automotive applications, employs an auto-thermal reforming system that, through a sequence of known chemical reactions, converts hydrocarbons, water and air into hydrogen-enriched gas that feeds a fuel cell. Steam reformer systems are known; but the art is skeptical of the adaptability of steam reformer systems for motor vehicle use. See “Fuel Cell Technology,” Automotive Engineer, September 2000, pages 78 et seq. In contrast, the system of the invention enables the use of a steam reforming process for automotive and other predetermined power requirement applications, achieves improved operating efficiencies, and is adapted to scalable operation and expansion in discrete modular assemblies. The invention offers the advantages of small size and is volumetrically scalable with respect to flow rates as determined by power requirements for a specific situation.